


Practice Makes Perfect

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Commission fic, M/M, Married Couple, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Grayson-Waynes to plan their honeymoon, and while Bruce would like to go all out, Dick seems much more content to keep things simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> Part one of a commission for st00pz that I’m posting (belatedly) for her birthday! You’re such a wonderful friend and fandom person, and I’m so glad that we’ve gotten to know each other this past year. I hope you had a great day and I hope that the next few days are just as great. Birthday all week!!
> 
> Prompt: The Grayson-Waynes went on their honeymoon; fluff and smut and fluff. (Took a little off in that they’re only planning for their honeymoon, but the fluff/smut/fluff combo is right there. XD)

The large bed in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor was currently covered with maps, brochures, and itineraries of potential tourist destinations.  Bruce was hunched over a list of cruise lines, sketching out another possible schedule for their honeymoon while Dick sprawled out beside him, staring at the ceiling.

"We could do a week along the Mediterranean," Bruce said,  "And then head up to Paris for another week.  Or if you don't want a cruise, we could always start with--"

"Don't you have a villa in Italy somewhere?" Dick asked, not looking at Bruce.

Bruce’s eyebrows rose interestedly.  "You'd rather go to Italy?  Alright.  We can take a week in Italy instead, maybe pick up a cruise from there or--"

Dick rolled into his side.  "What if we just went to Italy?"

"That would be fine," Bruce said slowly, clearly already reorganizing the trip in his head.  "A week in Naples, a week in Venice, maybe a few days in Milan."

" _Bruce._ "

The hint of Bat-voice in his tone made Bruce look up so sharply Dick had to stop himself from laughing.  But no, now was the time to be stern.

"Bruce, I don't need to go anywhere or see anything.  I'm happy just to be with you alone with nothing to worry about and no distractions."  He smiled.  "What if we went to the villa and just stayed inside?"

Bruce blinked at him, silent for a moment as if processing what Dick had said.  Then he chuckled, ducking his head almost sheepishly.  "I’m sorry.  I didn't mean to be overwhelming."

"I know," Dick said, taking his hand.  "You just want it to be perfect.  And it will be because we'll be together."

Bruce looked at their hands, smiling softly at their wedding bands side by side.  After a moment, he looked back at the papers littering the bed.  "Well, then I suppose we don't need all these, do we?"

"I guess not," Dick said, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Bruce matched his expression and pushed himself up onto his knees, shoving the papers off the bed as he crawled towards Dick.  "If we're going to stay in for two weeks, we ought to get in some practice."

Dick flopped back on the bed invitingly, stretching out for show.  "We really should if we want to be perfect."

“As if you’re not already,” Bruce said, leaning down to trail a line of kisses up Dick’s leg.

Dick shuddered and spread his legs wider, inviting Bruce to move in between them.  “Hey, you’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Wayne.”

“Mr. _Grayson_ -Wayne, remember?”  He pressed a kiss to Dick’s covered erection, looking up at him adoringly.  “Taking your name is one of my proudest achievements.”

Dick hissed in delight.  “Not fair for you to be all romantic and sexy at the same time.”

“Oh dear.  Well, then I suppose I’ll have to stop one of those.”  Bruce started to get up, but Dick grabbed his shirt.  “Oh, so sexy’s the one you want right now.”

“Go right back to where you were, old man,” Dick said, grinning as he pulled Bruce back down.  “I never told you to stop.”

Bruce huffed.  “' _Old man’_ , huh?”  He tugged Dick’s pants down a little rougher than usual, making Dick gasp.  “Not really the thing to say to your husband when he’s trying to be romantically sexy.”

Dick laughed.  “I just meant you’re experienced.”  He trailed off with a hiss as Bruce took him into his mouth.  Bruce chuckled around Dick’s penis, swirling his tongue along the underside of its head.

After all this time, he knew exactly what drove Dick wild, but he still never got tired of watching Dick’s reactions.  Whenever Dick tried to buck up into his mouth, Bruce just had to settle a hand on his hip and Dick would go still.  A few moments after, Dick would start to move again, grinding his head back into the pillows, arching his back up off the bed, hands grasping for any piece of fabric he could reach to curl his fists into.  He always had so much physical energy built up that needed a release of its own, even as he tried to behave for Bruce.

And _that_ always drove Bruce wild.

“Bruce.”

He pulled off with a quiet pop, looking up at Dick with a hazy, but still sharp gaze.  “Yes?”

Dick’s hand went to his hair, gently petting the short strands.  “Come up here.  Kiss me.”

He couldn’t very well ignore that command.

The moment Bruce was within solid reach, Dick wrapped himself around him, kissing him deeply as his legs pulled their hips together.  It was an awkward tussle, Dick holding his head down with one hand while his other worked to open Bruce’s pants to meet skin, but between Bruce’s strength and Dick’s flexibility, they kept their balance rather well.

It was hurried and rushed, the excitement for their honeymoon catching up with thrill of the moment.  They grinded against each other, hands and mouths reaching for every inch of bare skin they could reach.  It wasn’t perfect-- not even anywhere close, as Dick whined out his orgasm while humping Bruce’s abdomen desperately-- but it was wonderful in its own way.

Several minutes later, after Bruce had cum across Dick’s chest and the two of them finally caught their breath enough to laugh at each other, Dick reached out and picked up one of the brochures that hadn’t quite made it off the bed before.

“You know, there’s always another option.”

Bruce lazily raised an eyebrow.  “Oh?  What’s that?”

“We could always send the kids off on some trip and keep the house to ourselves.”

“Mmm.”  Bruce rolled over to nuzzle Dick’s shoulder.  “I thought you said you didn’t want distractions.”

“I know,” Dick said.  “But you’d worry about Gotham whether here or not, so… I just thought--”

Bruce cut him off with a kiss.  “No distractions, Mr. Grayson-Wayne.  That’s a vow I can keep.”

Dick smiled at him, his eyes glittering with happiness.  “As well as I know you’ll keep all the rest, husband.”

 


End file.
